


But Summer to Your Heart

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Mentions of Sirius Black/James Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: If James can’t keep his wedding vows, why should Lily?  And she’s not going to make it easy on him; her revenge is going tocount.





	But Summer to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hphet mini-fest. Many thanks to Chocolatepot for the beta job. Any remaining errors are mine.

She could’ve fucked just anyone, but that’s an ordinary, prosaic revenge, practically a cliché.  Fucking her husband’s bit on the side, now, that’s something special.  A higher plane of vengeance, on them both.  All Lily has to do is actually get Sirius into bed.

She starts with coy glances, little touches, bitten lips and bar-room looks, all her best moves —  but he doesn’t bite. Maybe Sirius isn’t that easy to pull.  Or maybe it’s only James he’s easy for.

Well, fine.  Lily’ll just have to try harder.

A mission gone wrong, the sort of clusterfuck that’s a whisker away from catastrophe, running, shouting, adrenaline, hexes, barely escaping with their lives.  Turns out Sirius isn’t that hard to seduce either.

Fucking adrenaline junkie.  She might’ve known.

*

She’s hanging on to him, breathing hot and ragged, pressed up close enough to feel Sirius falling apart.

‘Lily, we can’t…’

‘Shut up, shut up, shut _up_.’  She’s in no mood for conversation as she tugs the stupid phoenix t-shirt over his head, tosses it aside and runs her fingers over the scratches and spell-burns on Sirius’ chest.

Sirius hisses as she scrapes the mark left by a particularly nasty hex and but doesn’t talk back, just tangles his fingers in her hair and kisses her.  His mouth is hot and wet, frantic as Lily sucks on his tongue and nibbles his lips.  After his moment’s reticence, Sirius’ hands are _everywhere,_  opening her blouse, sliding up her skirt, slipping into her knickers.  They’re softer than James’s – no callouses and his fingernails might be manicured.  Everyone says they’re so alike but, up close and personal, Lily sees all the differences.  Sirius is taller, slimmer, paler, with a sort of feral desperation that’s a world away from James’s hearty confidence.

He hisses again, louder this time as Lily pulls him towards the bed (her bed, her’s and James’s, she’s got a _point_  to make) and they’re tumbling onto Euphemia’s crocheted bedspread when Lily remembers the ugly gash on Sirius’ shoulder.

‘On your front,’ she orders.  ‘I’ll heal you.’

Sirius is uncharacteristically obliging, rolling onto his stomach without complaint.  The cut’s shallow, likely caused by flying glass rather than magic, nothing to worry about.  Lily pauses to look at Sirius, running a hand across his shoulders, watching how he shivers beneath her touch. She lifts her wand to mend the cut, but takes the opportunity to Vanish Sirius’ trousers first.

‘Fuck, Lily, don’t hang about, yeah?’  Naked now, Sirius bucks beneath her, hips grinding into the bed.

‘No pants?’  Lily leans forward, whispering into his ear.  ‘Why am I not surprised?’

Sirius jerks his head around and grins boyishly, like he’s still the carefree Gryffindor heartthrob. ‘Not disappointed, either, I’ll bet.’

‘Shut up,’ says Lily again, and goes back to work.  She mends one mark while creating another, gouging a ragged fingernail over Sirius’ buttock to leave a message.  It’s awkward, and Lily’s still finishing the “L” when Sirius starts getting twitchy.  Lily shoves her wand into his arse to keep him good and distracted while she finishes the “E”, laughing at the way it makes him gasp and curse and wriggle.

It’s a messy job, and she doesn’t have the time or the artistic still to draw on a snitch, but it’ll do.  Lily pauses for a moment to admire her handiwork, imagining James’ shock when he finds her initials adorning Sirius’ backside.  Will he be disappointed, jealous, angry; at her or at Sirius?  Will he feel sick with guilt that he’s been found out or more concerned that Lily’s caught up with him, that she’s besmirched his precious, beloved Sirius, his _favourite_.

Anger flares again and Lily pulls back her wand, then yanks Sirius’ arm to turn him over.

‘Lily, what the hell…?’ Sirius begins but Lily isn’t interested.

‘I said shut _up_ ,’ she reminds him, and leans forward to kiss him again.  Sirius doesn’t answer but he acts quickly enough, rolling Lily onto the bed beside him and pulling down her knickers. Her hands tangle in his hair as his mouth slides across her stomach, pushing him down.  Lily wants to come on Sirius’ face, wants to rub herself all over him.  Then she wants him to come in her mouth, across her tits, in her cunt.  She wants him to fill her up before she goes back to James, then she’ll make him go down on her too, see if he can taste Sirius dripping down between her legs.

Sirius’ tongue barely touches and she’s coming already, back arching off the bed, still half-dressed as she wraps her legs around Sirius’ head, holding him between her thighs.  She’s shaking, hands clawing at the bedspread, biting back a scream of triumph.  Sirius keeps touching her as she comes down, all kisses and tenderness as he pulls her blouse the rest of the way off her shoulders and helps her wriggle out of her bra.

‘Lily,’ he says, soft and reverent before his lips close around her nipple.  It’s almost too much, with her skin tingling and hyper-sensitive, and Lily allows herself a moment of surrender.  She falls back into the pillows as Sirius caresses her, mouth and hands, gentler in bed than he ever is out of it, just like she always imagined.

His cock’s still hard, though, hot and sticky against her leg.  Lily pushes, tipping Sirius onto his back and climbs onto him.  She doesn’t wait, just takes hold of his cock and pushes it against her cunt, groaning as she slides down onto it.  She sways and catches her balance as Sirius twists and bucks beneath her, keeping her eyes on his the whole time.

‘Lily, Lily, Lily.’  He can’t stop saying her name, like it’s an invocation, a prayer, or maybe he’s still making sure she’s still alive.  (They’d nearly died; she’d almost forgotten.)

Lily rolls her hips, grinding down.  ‘How does it feel?’

‘Hot, so hot,’ says Sirius.  ‘Like fucking the sun.’

She _is_  like the sun, James always says, forest fire hair and temper to match, Lily’s a blaze in August.  Sirius is more a winter storm, cool and dark, and he’s watching her with eyes like January.  Lily was born at the close of January, that ought to mean something –

– Ugh, no, that’s not what this is about.  Stupid sentiment.  Lily remembers that she’s furious, with James, the lying fucking cheat who can’t keep his prick to himself, with Sirius, for taking it. How _dare_ James, the arrogant toerag, weasel his way into her heart, make her love him, tell her that she’s the centre of his universe ( _like fucking the sun)_  and all the while it’s still Sirius he loves best, Sirius he can’t keep his filthy cheating hands off.

‘Harder,’ she growls, leaning forwards and rocking her lips.  Sirius obliges, thrusting up into her and cupping her breasts in those soft, never seen a goddamn dishcloth hands.  Spoilt petulant brat, of course he thinks nothing of taking what doesn’t belong to him, just like James would feel entitled to _him_.  She’s beating them both, Lily knows as Sirius’ thrusts become erratic and his breathing is just shallow grunts.

‘Lily,’ he says again, like her name’s the only language he can speak.  Lily steadies one hand on his chest, flushed now and panting hard, and rubs the other against her clit.  She’s so wet, with her own juices and Sirius’ saliva, and soon she’s coming again, groaning and spasming on Sirius’ cock. Sirius jerks and cries out, coming deep into her cunt with a strangled sob.

She falls down beside him, shaky, sticky, and exultant.  Sirius turns to face her, brushing sweat-soaked hair off her face.

‘Oh, Lily,’ he whispers.  The look he gives her is tender, sweet and unbearably sad, and in that moment Lily loves him.

*

‘Feeling guilty?’  Lily asks.  It’s easier to mock with once she’s got her clothes on.

Sirius scowls, glancing away and making a show of pulling his socks on.  ‘I might be enough of a shit to screw my best friend’s wife,’ he says.  ‘But I do have _some_  sort of a conscience.’

‘I’m your friend too, but you didn’t feel bad about fucking my husband.’

That didn’t sound quite as cool she’d intended, and Lily might have worried that she’d given too much away if Sirius didn’t look so hopelessly, utterly confused.

‘I’ve never fucked James.’

‘Sure you haven’t,’ says Lily. ‘And he hasn’t fucked you.’

Sirius turns to her, his expression clear and open.  ‘I haven’t shagged James.’

Lily could call him a liar, shout and scream that she knows what a duplicitous little bastard he is, but what would be the point?  She knows at once that Sirius is telling the truth.  He’s a hopeless liar and anyway, what would be the point?  He really isn’t sleeping with James, he never was.  It’s not James who’s the cheater,  not James who’s broken his wedding vows.  It’s not James, Lily realises with a hot, breath-stealing stab of shame, that’s hopelessly, erotically, absurdly obsessed with Sirius.

She feels sick. Shaken, Lily sits down, awkward on the crumpled bedclothes, head in her hands.  _What has she done?_

‘I’ve not had sex with James,’ Sirius repeats, crawling across the bed towards her.  ‘But I could.  If it’d make you feel better.’

Lily pulls her face out of her hands, surprised.  Sirius doesn’t look so guilty now.  He looks altogether too pleased with himself.  Lily wishes she didn't find it so attractive.

‘Don’t you dare touch my husband,’ she says.  And then, because Sirius clearly isn’t the least bit fooled, she finishes, ‘without me.’

And Sirius grins.  Perhaps they will find a way to work this out.


End file.
